


Day 2 - Blood

by Sang_argente



Series: sambenny love week 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: When Benny first moves into the bunker, there's definitely tension. Whether it's because Dean has a new friend and Sam doesn't like it or it's because Sam has tried to hunt Benny before is irrelevant. There's tension.





	

When Benny first moves into the bunker, there's definitely tension. Whether it's because Dean has a new friend and Sam doesn't like it or it's because Sam has tried to hunt Benny before is irrelevant. There's tension. Sam does his best to ignore Benny's presence but the air is practically crackling between him and Dean. Dean's daring him to make some comment and Sam...Sam is just sick to death of it.

Instead of saying all the things he wants to say, about Madison and Lenore and Amy and Jack and all the other monsters that weren't good enough because Sam was the one that defended them, he just keeps his mouth shut and his head down. He sneaks passed the rooms full of laughter and friendship, often avoiding Dean for days and sometimes giving up on meals just so he doesn't have to see him. That's why it's not until almost three months later that he even notices Benny and his peculiar diet.

He's in the kitchen, mixing up a smoothie for his post-run snack, when he hears the fridge open. His body locks up before he remembers that Dean is out on a supply run and won't be back until tomorrow. He turns to see Benny pulling a hand out of the fridge, a cold blood bag in his hand.

“Oh,” Sam says, almost startled.

Benny freezes like he had been hoping Sam wouldn't notice him. He tilts his head and if Sam thought he was the deer in the proverbial headlights he was wrong.

“I can take this to my room,” Benny offers, shaking the bag in his hand. “That's what I do when Dean's in here.”

“No, it's fine,” Sam says before he can think about it, but it's still true. “It's a kitchen, you eat in kitchens. Regardless of what you're...eating.”

“Drinking, but I get your point,” Benny says. He hesitates but eventually sits at the table across from Sam. “Definitely looks more appetizing than what you've got there.”

So used to Dean bitching about his food, Sam's defenses come up immediately. He suddenly wishes he had been the one to go to his room, despite the firm belief that food belongs in the kitchen even after years in motels.

“It's a protein smoothie and it's delicious,” He snaps, not looking up from the milky pink in front of him. That is, not until he hears Benny laugh.

“Hey, man, more power to you,” Benny says, shrugging. His blood bag lays on the table, untouched. “It's been years since I've been able to enjoy anything more than blood so it all looks wrong to me.”

“If you're hungry for blood, why aren't you drinking?” Sam asks and motions to the bag. Any time the attention isn't on him or his choices is a good time.

“Didn't want to make you uncomfortable,” Benny says.

Sam laughs, but it's an ugly, harsh sound. “I used to drink demon blood, remember? I'm sure Dean told you all about that.”

“Actually, he didn't,” Benny says, but it's in that calm voice he always uses. If Sam's honest, it's actually really relaxing to listen to but he doesn't understand why that's what Benny sounds like now, after being told one of Sam's biggest failures.

“Surprise, surprise,” He mutters to himself. He looks up at Benny, at his relaxed body and his nonjudgmental expression and lets it all out. “It made me stronger, made my psychic powers stronger. I kept telling myself I was doing good work, but I think I really just liked the way it made me feel.”

“What were you doing?”

Sam laughs again, sad this time. “I was trying to save the world.”

Benny's eyes light up and he leans forward, nodding. “Now, see, Dean did tell me that one. Took the devil on and won, is that right?”

“It didn't feel much like winning.”

“It never does,” Benny says. “At least, not in the beginning. But I bet it felt a whole hell of a lot like winning when you got out.”

Surprisingly, Sam finds himself nodding. The whole year is just a blur of one wrong choice after the next, but taking the reigns from Lucifer and jumping in the pit felt like redemption. 

“Yeah, I guess it did.”

Benny smiles, a soft happy thing that Sam hasn't seen much of on anybody lately, and lifts his blood bag. “Here's to the wins.”

“To the wins,” Sam agrees, taking a drink of his smoothie at the same time Benny bites into the bag. A little squirt of blood splashes onto Benny's cheek and he looks so shocked, much like earlier, that Sam can't hold his laughter in. It's deep and loud and it feels good, unlike anything he's felt lately.

He's lucky enough to get that same feeling the next morning when Dean comes home to find Sam and Benny in the kitchen, catching them trying to engineer a way to use a straw with Benny's blood bag like a-

“Vampire CapriSun?” Dean says, incredulous.

“If it works, we're going on the market,” Benny says in the most serious voice and Sam laughs so hard he misses the surprised and then indulgent look on Dean's face, too busy imagining all the hardass vampires they've met sucking on bloody CapriSuns.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [saintedsam](http://saintedsam.tumblr.com) for sambenny love week on tumblr. see more of my love week contributions [here.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
